Usuario discusión:LuchiCoki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Message Me Mensajes anteriores: 1, 2 y 3 ---- :¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki PokéBeach! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:LuchiCoki. ::Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Mindshell (Discusión) 14:08 2 ago 2012 ---- Hai Luchi owo ¿Hacemos éso que hicimos hace tiempo en la otra Wiki (cuando había Muro de Mensajes)¿? ¡Es broma! Aún así... Si no quieres hacer aquello, pásate alguna novela para acá, o haz otra cosa, aquí... ¡No hay obligaciones! (LOL) Bueno, eso. Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png Pronto la haré nueva... 18:50 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Okaz Non problem, copia. Luego, te tengo que enseñar una cosilla pero tendrás que ponerte al chat. Ahora, NO te pongas, por favor. Por cierto, creo que tu sabes hacerlo pero... ¿Puedes editar la "barra de arriba" verde, si es que sabes? ¡Gracias! Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png Pronto la haré nueva... 19:23 2 ago 2012 (UTC) He-low, It's many worry watt-shop?? 1- ¡Claro que puedes! 2-Okaz 3- Todo el tiempo que puedas, te podras poner al chat¿¿ Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png Pronto la haré nueva... 11:44 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: x3... ¿No te puedes poner al chat? Bueno, te lo digo aquí... 1a pestaña → Wiki *Wiki Actividad *Galería de Imágenes *Subida múltiple (Especial:MultipleUpload) *Chat 2a pestaña → Administradores *Mind (Link a mi Discusión) *Luchi (Link a tu Discusión) *Garry (Link a su Discusion) 3a pestaña → Regiones *Kanto *Johto *Hoenn *Sinnoh *Teselia 4a pestaña → Generaciones *1a Gen. *2a Gen. *3a Gen. *4a Gen. *5a Gen. 5a pestaña → Novelas *¡La Aventura de Kanto! (¡LADK!) *¡La Nueva Teselia! (¡LNT!) *PokéLoid *Para otra novela, ej: ¡The Fast Adventure! (TFA) ¿Es Demasiado? xd Bueno, lo que puedas. Ya me dirás =) Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png Pronto la haré nueva... 13:27 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: ewe Ah! Bueno, pues... puedes poner el resto y una página de "Páginas útiles" con la Subida Múltiple? xD Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png Pronto la haré nueva... 13:44 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: :3 ¡Muchas gracias! Y no pasa nada... ;) 15:08 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Este es un mensaje de la concha con cerebro (? Como es que te fuiste del chat? Bueno, ya me dirás (si quieres owo) Bueno, mira esto Lance. ¿Qué te parece? Yo, ahora me voy a la pisci. Luego, te aviso y intenta ponerte al chat, ok? Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 10:27 5 ago 2012 (UTC) P.D. Te gusta mi firma? Full Lance and Japo xd Re: The Double Message No importa haberme dejado 2 ^^. Volví. Por cierto, está bien lo de Lance? Bueno, sí, me iria bien una ayudita en la portada. Sinceramente, no se me ocurren ideas y me da palo (xd). Si me quieres ayudar, gracias. Y, siento haber hecho lo tuyo de Pokémon Rojo y Azul, así todos los de la primera generación están hechos. Bueno, ¿te puedes poner al chat cuando te avise? Es que ahora voy a comer... Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 12:13 5 ago 2012 (UTC) P.D. Te gusta mi firma? xd 2a vez k lo digo lol I'm finished Acabé de comer. Cuando puedas ponte al chat y mira lo que te dije. Y, de paso, respondeme a lo de la firma lol. Bueno, no voy a hacerme pesado, xd Sorry for the Double-in-one-message. xd Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 13:15 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Ammmm A ver, di la verdad, tú sólo quieres hacer novelas, la info te la suda. Si llega a ser por ti, no hacemos nunca la página de Misty. é.é Si tantas ganas tienes de no volver al chat, te alegrará saber que te bloqueé de él. Y, supongo k no volveras a la Wiki así que avísame para que pueda quitarte de Admin ewe. Bueno, sólo eso. Adiós estúpida (como dijiste tú). Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 15:18 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Ejem Ok. Pues te quedas, ok. Te vas del chat? Ok. Pues te he bloqueado para asegurarme de que cumplas éso. No me extrañaría que no lo cumplieras... Y, yo no he dicho nada de Meka, ni se quién es (ni me importa owo). Y no he dicho nada de que no quisiera que estuvieras aquí... ewe Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 15:48 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno Ok, te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a pasarte, ok? LOL Ponte al chat, please. Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 16:20 5 ago 2012 (UTC) This afternoon... Estare sometido a una torchure... Así es. Tortura. Mi padre me obliga a acompañarle a ver como pesca durante toda la puta tarde. Lo siento mucho. ¿Te importaría terminar la página de Bulbasaur, por favor? Lo haría yo, pero, ya sabes, tortura... Y, si lo terminas, ¿Podrías hacer la portada, por favor? Ya sé que te pido mucho, pero si lo haces me harías un gran favor... No te enfades, si haces las dos cosas que te pedí, puedes hacer algún artículo o pasar PokéLoid...? Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 13:58 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Thanks Muchisimas gracias. Acuérdame de que te haga burócrata cuando vuelva; me voy ya... :( Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 14:31 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Categorías Ya terminó la tortura... ¡Bien! Gracias por lo de Bulbasaur. A propósito, no crees categorías tontas cómo "LuchiCoki" y "Becker Highschool"; yo no creo "Mindshell", "The Fast Adventure"... No valen la pena... de verdad... Bueno, pues eso. Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 20:12 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Ajá Bueno, sí, pero los proyectos haremos, Pokémon, Anime, Movimientos, Lugares, Habilidades, Información, Guías y Estrategia. Este último (Estrategia) me encargo yo sólo, bueno, tengo 4 libretas llenas de estrategias. Pues, podrías hacer un apartado para cada proyecto? También puedes poner la parte de las Novelas, destacando LADK, LNT y PokéLoid '''o '''BH. Y, ¿podrás hacer lo de la imagen de la portada (una grande que salgan muchos Pokémon en un sitio como una playa (PokéBeach) y Pokémon acuáticos y voladores? Bueno, yo me voy a la tortura de hoy, pero si me respondes rápido a lo mejor me da tiempo de responder. Esta noche, hacia las 9:30, por favor, a partir de esta hora, conéctate, yo lo estaré... más o menos de esa hora... Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 14:27 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Pues... Yo diría que... La segunda, es mas grande y hay más Pokes... Y, excuse me for the PokéOcio's Discussion (? Gracias! Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 07:41 9 ago 2012 (UTC) ¿Eing? xD ¿Porqué te fuiste? Estaba comiendo ^^ Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 13:19 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Er xá, er xá, er xé (? Te pudes poner al Chat, sî vous plâit? (Me parezco al Polo del Layton, al explorador k siempre se piedre, LOL) Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 20:40 10 ago 2012 (UTC) SEA Porfi, me ayudas con Superhéroes en acción? Esque he tenido problemas con el fondo y tal... Esther ¡Importante! Luchi, si te parece bien, seguimos aquí, pero, yo no editaré demasiado en PokéStory. Quiero seguir aquí, con la información y mis novelas. Si te parece bien, he hecho (o estoy haciendo, depende de cuando lo leas), una serie de pautas a la hora de crear Novelas. Tú, hazlas a tu manera, intentaré que no distorsionen mucho, pero reduciré el número de imágenes... y eso... :) Bueno, pasaré la saga de la Poké-Aventura de Mind, que iré haciendo. Nada más. Cuando leas esto, ponte al chat, por favor. =) ¡Nos vemos! ^^ Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 11:35 12 ago 2012 (UTC) P.D. Visita mi Twitter! Allí colgaré cuando hagáis (y yo también) nuevos epis, renovemos la portada... etc... (https://twitter.com/Miindshell) Eing? ¡Ponte! ¡Se me fue el Wi-Fi! Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 12:50 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Mind owo Ah, ¿Sí? Ni lo sabía, pero lo tendré en cuenta... ¡Prepararé algo! Y, por favor, léete: Destino: Johto - 1 -, y, si no te importa, tu novela de Sinnoh o Kanto (ya no me acuerdo, xD), hazla como ésa... Narrador →'''Normal '''Hablan los personajes → Negrita Nos vemos! ^^ Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 07:58 13 ago 2012 (UTC) eweÚ Emm... Ok, hazlo como quieras. Yo la mía, lo hice de ésa forma porque será muy largo cada cap y con imagenes tardan mucho en cargar. Nada más. Chau! Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 14:57 13 ago 2012 (UTC) Luchi... ¿Por qué me quitas de admin si sigo siéndolo? ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo y tú estas cabreada por eso? En todo caso... ¡Quiero acabar esta guerra y hacer las paces! --'¿WTF?' Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 13:49 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Pero... ¿Qué co...? ¿Qué narices estás diciendo? ¿Que le quité yo? No, iba a hacerlo, pero me lo pensé y decidí que no. Después, eres TÚ la que me dices que eres burócrata y eso... e.e Yo creo que esto fue un malentendido, puede que Wikia o alguien lo quitase, porque a mi se me salió lo de Admin un dia en Centro PKMN y Garry no lo tocó... Meh. Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 14:48 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Meh Que ya lo se que no se puede quitar! Lo que sé, es que yo no lo quité, solo te dije si debía hacerlo, me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera y al final, le dejé Admin. Meh, no hace falta que respondas, pero yo creo que es un error de Wikia, porque como he dicho, se me quitó. Así que, por favor, dejemos ya esta mierda de tema que acabará siendo una discusión de esas... ewe Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 15:03 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Hellow ¡Volví! ¡Ponte al chat, please! xD Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 18:58 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Por? ¿Porqué te vas? Tan sólo se me fue el Wi-Fi por culpa del puto viejo asqueroso de mi vecino que no se desenchufa nunca del ordenador... Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 19:56 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Vlogcito Lo terminé... http://es.pokestorys.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Mindshell/Vlogs_y_Reflexiones ¡Enjoy! Sayönara xd EDIT UNOS 20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS (xD): Lee también esto...[http://es.pokestorys.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Mindshell/Vlogs_diarios http://es.pokestorys.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Mindshell/Vlogs_diarios'] 'Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png私のユーザー 私に話す 世の終わり 基本 の 競争力のあるポケモン ライブと直接Archivo:Lance_N2B2_mini.png 16:56 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Restaurar Buenas Luchi! Te escribo aquí porque como tu tienes la cuenta activa y eres admin, necesito que me restaures lo antes posible las páginas del blog. http://es.pkbeach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Mindshell/Remodelaci%C3%B3n_de_la_Wiki#comm-913 Avísame por la discusion de aqui cuando esté todo, ok? ¡ES IMPORTANTE! Gracias por ayudarme :) 10:15 16 feb 2013 (UTC)